


Laced Together

by taakovitz (orphan_account)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Add tags as I go, Canon Compliant, Death, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Romance, Short, Tragedy, i sat down and wrote this and didn't read it when i was done, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taakovitz
Summary: Various experiences, thoughts, and feelings of the prince of Denmark and those that surround him.





	1. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horatio rarely spoke.

Horatio rarely spoke.

His childhood friends, his parents-- none of them heard him say more than a few sentences at a time.

But now, Horatio would speak until he couldn't anymore. And then he would keep talking. If speaking over his limit would have made his throat bleed, he still would've kept going.

Anything for Hamlet.

The first few times he told the prince's story, his head was clouded like emotion like it had never been before. He yelled, he pointed, he cried. He told a tale full of sound and fury about a man full of sound and fury. He was desperate to keep Hamlet's candle aflame, and if he yelled over the muddled voices of others, the flame would live. If people listened, the flame would continue to flicker. If he remembered, it would remain alight. He saw shadows in the night, creeping along the castle walls and floors. And when he walked, he saw his shadow, too, cast by the light of Hamlet's lasting flame.

Eventually, he became used to the tragedy he told. He could tell of the king, the queen, and the prince without shedding a tear anymore. In the same fashion he usually spoke.

People would listen. People would feel the raw emotions that Horatio felt. Horror, sorrow-- even anger. Perhaps they lacked one of the key ones; love.

Horatio would continue to tell his story out of love. It was as simple as that. He loved Hamlet. And he did truly believe that Hamlet had loved him. He had said so.

He still loved Hamlet when looking at his pale, cold form crushed his already bleeding heart into dust. Even when he was at his viewing, standing at the side of his sleek coffin after everyone else had already left. He was smiling more than he had smiled in life since they were at Wittenburg, his arms crossed delicately over his chest, soft blonde hair down and loose. He was wreathed in beautiful black and white silk, crimson roses surrounding his crown of golden hair. 

Even then, he still would've taken his own life if Hamlet rose from the dead and told him to.

Other than of his beloved prince, he did not speak. If he wasn't speaking of Hamlet, his world of chaos was whisked into silence once more.


	2. Your Shade of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, they made violet.

Horatio's love is a whisper. Soft, tender, and careful. Horatio's love is dark blue, the color of night, and the color of Hamlet's room at half-past midnight. It is the sensation of his chapped lips against Hamlet's soft ones, kisses the taste of black tea (the specific kind that Horatio always drank; he rarely drank anything else), and the way his fingers brushed cautiously over Hamlet's pale, unscathed skin.

Hamlet's love is full of sound, fury, and words. His love is red; passionate, bright, and exhilarating. Red like the color of his sweet Horatio's plentiful curls. It is the words of romance that he speaks endlessly to Horatio, his wanting kisses, and the smile he gives him over his textbook when he'd rather be doing something else.

Together, they made violet. Gentle and passionate, careful but wanting, subdued yet louder than the banging of drums in march.

And together, they fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to turn this into a hamlet ficlet collection, since most of my works are so short!


End file.
